


Daddy & Me

by OneShot (Vaixx), Vaixx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaixx/pseuds/OneShot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaixx/pseuds/Vaixx
Summary: Zyre's father, Wyvin, has been unmarried for a few years, and hasn't dated anyone in a while. He has some pent-up sexual desires, and so he takes it out in his son when he sees the chance.





	Daddy & Me

It was a dark and cold night outside, so the heat was bumped up pretty high in the house. Wyvin had already already tucked Zyre into bed hours ago. It was 11 PM, and the house was dead silent. While trying to sleep, Wyvin's mind roamed to his ex, who was demanding when it came to sex. He muttered something about how much of a bitch she was to himself, but his brain decided to get stuck on the sex.  
The fucking was always great, but the various desires were overwhelming, to say the least. Every night she wanted to try something new, and that was one of the biggest issues with her.  
The man felt his cock start to get hard, and he groaned as he laid on his back, pulling the covers down so he could lay on top of them. He slid his thumbs under his boxers and pushed them down so his cock could pop out. Wyvin wrapped his hand around his erect member and started to masturbate at a relatively fast pace, lost in remembering his favorite night with his ex.  
As he was lost in his daydream, he picked up his pace, breathing a bit heavily to the point where he subconciously opened his mouth to let out quiet, breathy moans while he fucked his hand eagerly. All he really wanted was to cum so he could finally go to sleep without a disturbance.  
Speaking of a disturbance, he didn't hear the knock at the bedroom door, but he did realize when he heard his door open, and his 6-year-old quietly ask' "Daddy?"  
All Wyvin could think to himself was "fuck" repeatedly, and he quickly threw the covers over himself as he pulled up his boxers, sitting up in bed. "Damn, Zyre, what is it?"  
Zyre stood there innocently, unable to process wh as t he saw as being wrong. "I... I couldn't sleep. Whst were you doing?" He wandered up to the side of his father's bed and hoisted himself up, kneeling next to the older man.  
Wyvin sighed, frustrated, trying to find a way to weasel out of this. In the meantime, he changed the subject, taking on the caring aspect of being a father as he reached his hand out (that he didn't just strike his cock with), and lightly rubbed his son's head, playing with his hair. "Why couldn't you sleep? Were you scared or something, bud?"  
"No... I'm just not tired. And..." He hesitated, shifting his weight.  
"And what?"  
"Something doesn't feel right, Daddy."  
Oh, god damn it. Why did he keep saying that?! Wyvin did his best to not focus on the name, and rather the issue.  
"Do you hurt? Are you sick?"  
"I... Kinda hurt, yeah."  
"Where?"  
"Here." His son pointed somewhere, but since it was in the dark, the man leaned over and turned on his nightstand lamp. When the light flicked on and he looked at his son, he noticed that the young boy was pointing at his crotch.  
Unsure of what to say, Wyvin treaded lightly, "... Do you just need to pee really badly?"  
"No Daddy, it's a different hurt. It's not a pain, but it is..."  
"Do you have a bruise there?"  
"I don't think so... Do you wanna see?"  
Before Wyvin could reject, his son sat up on his knees and pulled his night pants and his underwear down, revealing his cock.  
His hard cock.  
"Oh-- Zyre--"  
"Daddy, what do I do?" The boy whined, obviously antsy. "It feels weird to touch it!"  
Wyvin didn't realize how hard seeing his son so innocent about this made him until then, shifting his own legs.  
"Daddy... Do you have the same issue too?" The boy, again without any hesitation, pulled the covers down to reveal his father's large bulge in his boxers.  
"Zyre, stop it!" Wyvin pushed his son back and po pulled the covers back over his lower body, to which the boy started to cry.  
"No, no, Zyre, it's okay, stop crying..." Wyvin quickly cooed, grabbing his son and hugging him, pulling him close. He tried to ignore the feeling of the child's small penis being pressed into his side, but to no avail.  
The boy's sobbing quickly fell to a few sniffles, and Wyvin sighed.  
"Alright, you have to trust me, okay?"  
His son nodded, looking at him pleasingly. "Anything so I can sleep!"  
Wyvin's whole body ached for more as he sat his son against the pillows and pulled his pants and underwear completely from his legs. He hesitantly (though he was so eager internally) reached his hand around the boy's small cock and started to gently and carefully masturbat him. The boy squirmed uncomfortably underneath his father's grasp, but didn't object.  
Wyvin felt like this was the hardest he had ever been. He felt his cock twitching and throbbing in his underwear, aching to be touched, to be used. He suddenly felt so pent up, he just wanted to fuck his son into the bed.  
But he took it carefully. The boy kept squirming and his breathing picked up pace, "Daddy-- Why does this hurt but feel good?"  
"Because the pressure is building inside of you. But you need to release it..."  
After a few minutes, the boy was instinctively curled up, whimpering. "Daddyyyy, I feel like I need to pee!"  
"Let it out baby, let it out..." Wyvin purred to his son, who was squirming around even more now.  
"D-Dadddy~" Zyre cried out as his cock erupted a few tiny squirts of cum onto his father's large hand, who grinned and licked it clean.  
"Zyre, baby, do you want to help Daddy?" The man sat on his knees and pulled his underwear completely off, stroking his large cock slowly. The boy stared in awe st his father's massive length and looked up at him for permission. Wyvin nodded in approval and the boy sat up, placing his small hands around his father's dick, slowly moving them up and down just as his father did with his one hand.  
The child's cold, soft hands sent a shiver down Wyvin's back, making him moan quietly. "Oh baby, that is so good..." He lightly rustled the boy's hair, moaning again as the boy picked up pace a bit.  
After a few minutes, the boy whined again, "Daddy, my arms hurt!"  
The older man smiled softly as he took his son's hands from his cock, "Don't worry Zyre, there's another way you can help Daddy without your arms or hands"  
The boy looked interested as his father laid on his back, patting his chest so the boy would sit on his stomach.  
"You trust Daddy, right?"  
"Mhm!" The boy nodded, his eyes twinkling with innocence.  
"Good. This may hurt a bit but I promise to you it will feel good, for both of us, okay?"  
Zyre hesitantly nodded, and Wyvin reached down to hold his cock upright, quickly sl as the ring his cock with lube.  
"Sit on Daddy's member, baby. Slowly..."  
The boy looked back and moved so he could slowly push himself onto his father's glistening cock, crying out when the head pushed in. "Daddy--" Tears welled up in his eyes, and Wyvin reached out with his other hand to wipe the tears away.  
"Take your time, Zyre. Don't rush to fit all of Daddy's thick cock in your little... tight... ass."  
The boy did take his time, still slightly crying as he pushed more and more in, but the lube did definitely help with the inner pain.  
Finally, the small boy's ass engulfed his father's large cock, and the man moaned as he lightly grinded his hips against his son, so that his cock would rub against the insides of the boy's rear.  
"Now, I want you to slowly bring yourself back up, and do this a few more times until it doesn't hurt as bad, okay baby?"  
The boy nodded, and with each time, he got more and more comfortable as his asshole stretched to accommodate the thick cock of his father's.  
Once this was done, he kept slowly riding his dad, who thrusted his hips even slower, up and down against his child. As Zyre let himself come down, Wyvin thrusted in, and vice versa.  
Every time Wyvin's cock head would press deep in the boy's ass, more precum would leak from the man's member as he heard his little boy moan in pleasure, lubricating his ass even more so they could fuck faster.  
After some time, Zyre was quickly riding his father's dick (for being a 6-year-old virgin), who was thrusting a bit harder. This kept proceeding, until Wyvin couldn't take any more and grabbed his son by the hips, basically just using him as a fuck puppet, though not being as rough as he wished to be. They both moaned when his length was buried in the tight ass, or when his son's ass twitched, causing everything to be all the more tight. Throughout the fucking, his son came onto his stomach twice, though they were thin, short strings and a few beads of cum.  
"Oh baby, do you want Daddy to cum inside you?"  
"Please Daddy!"  
"Tel I'll me what you want sweetie."  
"Daaaa~Andy! I want you to c-cum? inside of me!" The boy wasn't really sure as to what "cum" was, but he was sure he would like it if it had to do with the pleasure he was giving his father.  
Wyvin groaned and closed his eyes as he fucked his son harder, feeling the pressure build in his lower abdomen and feeling the urge to curl his toes and seize up a bit in his legs.  
The man grunted as he opened his eyes and thrusted harder, his son cumming yet again (this time it was a measly drop of cum), and the sudden spasm in the boy's ass threw the father over the edge  
"Ah, fuck Zyre~!" The older man moaned loudly, growling as he pushed his cock deep into his son as he filled him with his incestuous seed.  
When he was done, both of them were panting as the man lowered his hips to the bed, and the boy slowly got off and crawled next to his father.  
"Daddy... I'm tired now..."  
The man smiled, turning off the light.  
"I am too, baby... But one last thing."  
He turned to the boy, who was curled up and still breathing heavily. "Yes, Daddy?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Daddy."  
The man grinned as he kissed the boy on his forehead, and they both swiftly passed out, holding each other as they slept naked together.


End file.
